


Christmas at Qrows

by Lemmy_the_Berk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in Lockdown, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmy_the_Berk/pseuds/Lemmy_the_Berk
Summary: Weiss and Ruby spend a lazy Christmas Day at Qrow's. Short little One-Shot with some fluff as well
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Potter and the Heiress





	Christmas at Qrows

Christmas 2020

Today had been a good day, Ruby thought as she sat quite contentedly, her left arm draped around her girlfriend. Although they hadn’t done as much as they’d wanted to do, mainly due to the tier restrictions in place in the South-East of England. After the end of the Fall semester, herself and Weiss had decided to go back to the UK to visit Ruby’s dad for the Christmas Break, and Yang and Blake, along with Tai and Raven, were going to South Carolina to visit Blake’s family. Ruby chucked knowing how nervous Yang had been the day they’d left for the flight to London, as this was the first time the Xiao-Longs were meeting the Belladonnas.

Anyway, Yang and Blake were in the back of her mind. When Ruby and Weiss had gotten to London, the area had been in relatively easy Covid-restrictions, having been in Tier 2 after the nation had come out of a second lockdown. However, not long after they had arrived, it had been announced that London and the surrounding areas would be going into a new Tier 4, which basically amounted to a lockdown, which had come into force less than a week before christmas itself. Ruby had been annoyed by this, as she had made a lot of plans with Weiss to do in the week before christmas, and now a lot of that was out of the window due to the new restrictions.

However, the couple had still managed to have a nice christmas day. They’d both bought over stuff to do when they weren’t going to be out, and they’d also been out just before the lockdown had come into effect a few days prior. Weiss had gone through all the books she’d bought with her in a matter of days, whilst Ruby was glad that Qrow had bought himself a PS5 when it’d been released. Her and her dad had spent many a day slogging through some of the newer releases, and the crimsonette was all the more happy for it. She’d enjoyed seeing her previously-estranged father during the summer, and was so happy that they were together again now, able to make up for all the lost time they’d been apart. Ruby had even managed to get Weiss to join her for a few games, which had cheered her up no end.

Christmas Day, albeit limited to the Branwen household due to the restrictions, had been a really nice day as well. They’d all woken up around 10ish, exchanged presents in Qrow’s living room (Ruby had loved Weiss’s reaction to the glass White Rose she’d gotten her), before they collectively agreed to give up on a proper Christmas Lunch, and instead had some cold turkey sandwiches before settling in for the afternoon. Now, it was late evening, the sun had long gone down, and everyone was very much settled in for the evening. Weiss was deep into yet another of her new books, one that Blake had got her (it was one of the new releases by her favourite authors), while Ruby and Qrow were just watching the TV, flicking from channel to channel trying to find something to watch.

‘There is really nothing on, is there?’ Ruby said.

‘Same as always. All a bunch of nothing these days.’ Qrow gruffly replied. The black-haired man looked over at the couple, before his eyes widened, almost as he was remembering something. Pushing himself up from the sofa, Qrow ambled over to the tree in the corner of the room, before reaching down and pulling out a large present from behind the tree. Ruby perked up, and even Weiss looked up from her book.

‘I’m honestly surprised I forgot about this one.’ Qrow chuckled, before handing Ruby the large gift.

The crimsonette untangled herself from her girlfriend, placing the present on her lap. Weiss placed her book down, clearly interested in what the elder Branwen had bought his daughter. Ruby carefully started opening the gift, peeling off the sellotape rather than tearing into the paper (as she knew some people did (not naming any names)). Weiss and Qrow both watched Ruby’s silver eyes light up as the present was revealed.

‘I remember you saying the last time you came over how much you missed going down the pub with your friends and playing some darts.’ Qrow said, as Ruby pulled out a brand-new dart board, complete with cabinet, several sets of darts, and even a specific set of darts and flights for Ruby herself. ‘So, I decided to get you this. So when you go back across the pond, you can do all of that again.’

Weiss looked at her girlfriend, who, as well as a massive grin plastered on her face, had some tears welling in her eyes. The white-haired woman knew just how much this meant to Ruby. During their over a year of knowing each other, Weiss had often listened to Ruby epouse about her life before moving to Beacon, about all of her friends and happenings back in Stoke. She remembered Ruby recounting many stories about having nights where she went along to the local pub, either with friends from school or the local cricket club, and just played darts. Ruby always recalled these with a smile on her face, so Weiss knew that Qrow had just made her girlfriend a very happy woman with these gifts.

Ruby placed her gifts on the floor, before moving over to Qrow, and embracing her father with a massive hug. ‘Thank you.’ she said, her face buried into Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow looked at Weiss, obviously looking for some help with his daughter draped over him. Weiss just grinned at the black-haired man.

‘Hey, Ruby.’ Weiss said, as Ruby finally let go of Qrow. ‘Since we’re going to obviously be playing this a lot when we get back to the halls. Do you want to show me how it works?’

Ruby wiped her eyes, clearing the happy tears that had been welling up, before nodding to her white-haired girlfriend. ‘Do you have anywhere we can set this up?’ The crimsonette asked, turning to Qrow.

‘I’m sure there’s some space in the garage. Don’t want my nice walls getting all ruined now, eh?’ He said, before gesturing to Ruby and Weiss to follow him. The two women grinned at each other, before Weiss took Ruby’s hand, and followed Qrow into the garage, knowing that one of the best Christmases either one of them had was still just getting started.


End file.
